


Mirror of the Erised

by purgat0rypals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM!Dean, trans!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgat0rypals/pseuds/purgat0rypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dean turns to look at the mirror before meeting Sam’s doubtful eyes with a shrug, “All I saw was plain ol’ me.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror of the Erised

Dean shifts uncomfortably underneath his new binder. He knew the case they were working was sure to be fairly laid back, so he had decided to wear the new binder that Sam just bought him to break it in.

He rounds a corner in the dusty, abandoned building and his eyes immediately lock on the covered shape. _Bingo_. Dean walks over to the object in the middle of the room and pulls the sheet off it-- revealing a long, full length mirror.

 

_So get this, Sam begins from across the room, a nose buried in his laptop, Some kids online claimed to have found an actual Mirror of the Erised in this abandoned building in New Orleans. Now I know it doesn't sound like much bu--_

_Mirror of the what? Like that shit from Harry Potter?_

_Sam rolls his eyes at his older brother, Yes, Dean, like from Harry Potter._

Dean looks into the mirror, doubt splayed across his face. When nothing happens, a smirk tugs across his lips as he thinks about all the shit he’s gonna give Sam for this. He turns to go find his brother when something moves in the corner of his eye. He spins, hand automatically poised on the pistol tucked in his waistband.

He looks at himself in the mirror and feels his stomach twist into a knot. His mother is standing to his left, her small, soft hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder. She offers a gentle smile as he meets her eyes in the mirror. Next to her is his father, looking happier and healthier than Dean can ever remember. He gives a nod as his son’s eyes meet his.

To his right he sees his goofy little brother, white teeth shining against his hazel skin in a grin. His fiancé, Jess, is joined at his hip, lost in Sam’s eyes. They're both moving and laughing together when Sam catches Dean’s eye and gives a small smile and a nod at his big brother.

Dean shifts his gaze to his own reflection. He's standing taller, more confident. His face is more chiseled, his jaw more square. His chest is full of muscle and yet incredibly flat under his layers. He lifts up the cloth and runs his hand over the scars he sees there, starting when he feels his new binder instead.

Tears begin to form as they all meet his eyes in the mirror. They give grins and small smiles as the words _son_ and _brother_ echo in Dean’s ears. He can the taste words on his lips as he whispers, _I miss you_.

They only offer sad smiles in exchange as Sam’s footsteps echo down the hallway. Dean quickly wipes his eyes and turns to look at his brother walk into the room.

“You found it.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Well? Did you see anything?”

Dean shakes his head with a soft smirk, “Nah. I think, I think you got a dead end little brother.”

Dean turns to look at the mirror before meeting Sam’s doubtful eyes with a shrug, “All I saw was plain ol’ me.”

 

 


End file.
